The NMR Resource Shared Resource provides two general services: (1) instrumentation and software for acquiring and processing nuclear magnetic resonance data, and (2) instrumentation and software for molecular modeling and three-dimensional biomolecular analysis. The NMR Resources provides two high resolution NMR spectrometers (Bruker AM-400 and AMX-600) operating at 400 and 600 MHz. These spectrometers are open access (all RPCI qualified personnel may use them) and available 24 hour per day, every day. For NMR clients whoa re more occasional users, or for pilot programs developing and determining the potential utility of NMR techniques, NMR Resource personnel may perform all aspects of NMR sample acquisition, processing and data interpretation. The second service, molecular modeling and three- dimensional biomolecular analysis, occurs either as an extension of interpretation of the NMR data, or independent of per-existing NMR data. In this latter cases, computational studies are performed for the purpose of predicting biomolecular structures. The NMR Resource has four SGI and two SUN UNIX based workstations that are used for either of the two general services. In addition, the NMR Resource has developed (in conjugation with the RPCI MIS Department) the capability of Internet access of NMR Resource data and has personal computers and software available for processing NMR data either within the NMR Resource site, or anywhere offsite. This capability also exists for clients to run UNIX workstation-based NMR or modeling software on the remotely located PC's. For client convenience, the NMR Resource also provides Internet access of sign up schedules for various instrumentation. This is quite useful since NMR users are located at various geographic locations on campus.